


Slow Dancing

by grrriliketigers



Series: Slow Dancing in a Burning Room [1]
Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 09:05:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grrriliketigers/pseuds/grrriliketigers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Cassidy came out of the closet she never imagined that her mother would be the competition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> warnings minor expressing sexuality, just talk though, nothing visible.

In the year 2009 it had been three years since Andy had set foot in the Elias-Clarke building. She'd seen Miranda several times on the street and felt oddly happy to see her. However, she was not looking back, she loved her job at The Mirror and was not the least bit nostalgic about her old job.

She was even starting to date again. It had been slow going. She and Nate had a long distance relationship that was really only a very slow and elongated break-up. After a few months she'd had to deal with a confusing coming out. She couldn't believe that she'd never figured it out before, she'd prided herself on being very self-aware. Doug said he couldn't believe she hadn't set off his gaydar. It was actually Lily who made the initial observation: "who are you looking at?" she'd grinned, "you're checking out that woman, aren't you?" Lily later said that she wasn't surprised because all her friends were gay. 

Doug volunteered to call Nate and tell him the good news. 

It was March 31, 2009 and Lily, Doug and Andy went to their favorite gay bar. They'd been a few times before but Andy had always clung to Lily and had successfully deflected a lot of potential dance partners. That night as Andy watched the beautiful women like a scared rabbit she saw a flash of red hair.

She had to do a double take but as she stared out through the crowd she knew that her first impression was right. She was looking at one of the Priestly twins. It was really uncanny, Andy estimated that the twin was now about 15 but thanks to heavy make-up and early development she could easily pass for 18, perhaps even 20.

Andy let go of Lily and pushed her way through the crowd and up to the twin. She was stunned. She caught her attention and smiled, "hi, I don't know if you remember me."

The twin smiled slyly, "yeah, we danced on Tuesday, right? If I remember correctly there was talk of us going back to your place..."

"Uh, no..." Andy laughed uncomfortably, "I used to be your mother's assistant, my name is Andy Sachs." 

The color drained from the twin's face. "You're not going to tell my mom are you?"

"Yeah, I'm going to bring it up during one of our nightly chats," Andy laughed and the twin felt a little more at ease, "I am going to escort you home though."

The twin sighed and looked defeated. 

"Don't take this the wrong way but which one are you?"

"Cassidy." She sighed, "don't worry, mom's the only person who can tell us apart."

Andy and Cassidy stepped out into the cold air of the street and away from the hot, stuff, alcohol infused club. Andy could still smell alcohol, she furrowed her brow, "have you been drinking?"

Cassidy bit her lip, "it was just one Cosmo, someone bought it for me, it's no big deal." 

"We're hitting Starbucks on the way." She looked sideways at Cassidy as she lead the way down the street. Cassidy looked up at Andy imploringly. "I'll even buy it for you. It's not a Cosmo, I know."

Cassidy laughed a little.

In the bright light of the 24 hour Starbucks a block away from the Priestly townhouse Cassidy began to look her age again. Andy sipped a decaf mocha as Cassidy took big gulps of her own halfcaf latte. 

"What were you doing at an eighteen plus club?" Andy asked and when Cassidy rolled her eyes, Andy added, "I'm the responsible adult, you know I'd have to ask."

Cassidy sighed, fidgeting, "it's just, you know, high school girls aren't exactly that aware of themselves. Everyone else gets to date in high school, why shouldn't I?"

"When I was in high school there was one gay kid. That was in Cincinnati, it wasn't a small school. I know what you're talking about... and I think it is very wise and very adult of you to be so self aware about your sexuality... but statutory rape is still statutory rape, Cassidy."

"Rape is the insertion of an unwanted foreign object." Cassidy deadpanned, "women don't have unwanted foreign objects to insert."

Andy blushed deep red. 

"Are you a lesbo v?"

"A... _what_?" Andy asked, blushing even more deeply.

"A lesbian virgin."

"That is absolutely not your business." Andy attempted to hide her face in her coffee.

"Hey, you got all up in my business first." Cassidy laughed, sitting back in her chair. "Come on, are you a v?"

"I can't say I feel comfortable talking about sex with a 15 year old." Andy admitted. 

"Suit yourself." Cassidy sipped her coffee. "I've been told that I'm really good."

Andy's hands flew up to her ears, "don't tell me that, I don't want to hear that. Oh my god, Cassidy! Finish your coffee." 

Cassidy downed the last of it, "I'm done." 

The walk back to the townhouse was quiet as they huddled in their respective scarves and wool hats to keep warm. Andy stopped at the foot of the steps. "Want to come in?" Cassidy asked. "Say hello to my mom?"

Andy snorted, "yeah, no. Not happening."

"Not coming in? Why did you walk me all the way back?" Cassidy shivered a little in the cold.

"I just needed to make sure you got home for my own peace of mind." Andy admitted.

"That's... really sweet." Cassidy smiled, "maybe I could call you sometime? We could get dinner or whatever."

"You're jail bait, Cassidy." Andy shook her head. "Maybe in three years."

"I guess I'm going inside then." Cassidy stifled a smile and motioned to the door. 

"Yup." Andy nodded, looking over to the door, "we can stand here all night, I'm waiting until you're inside that house and safe and warm." 

Cassidy smiled, "goodnight, Andy."

"Goodnight Cassidy." 

Cassidy stepped over the threshold and closed the door behind her. She leaned against the darkly stained entrance way. "Be still my heart."

In a horrifying, heart stopping moment she heard footsteps on the stairs. She hoped, in vain, that it was Caroline but she knew better. She knew the sound of approaching doom. 

Doom walked slowly down the stairs.

Cassidy saw the white hair first and next the pursed lips and narrowed eyes of a very aggravated mother. Her arms were crossed across her chest and her foot tapped. "Cassidy Anne Priestly." She began and Cassidy knew she was really in for it. "What on _earth_ were you thinking being out in New York City this late at night? That was reckless and stupid, I really would have expected better, Cassidy. If I wasn't so glad that you're safe and intact I'd kill you myself. Go up to bed." 

"Mom, I-"

" _Bed_." Miranda snarled. 

The redhead ran past her and into her room, closing the door loudly behind her. Miranda sighed and rubbed her tired eyes. 

Tired eyes, yes, could that have explained what she'd seen out the window? Was it purely a fabrication of an exhausted mind that Andrea Sachs had been standing outside the townhouse with her daughter in tow? 

Miranda retrieved her cell phone from her study and scrolled through the contacts. She stopped on Andy's number. She hovered over it, once again asking herself why she'd never removed her from the phone, why she'd never forgotten her as she had so many before. 

[Come see me at 5. That's all.] Miranda texted Andy, using all the appropriate punctuation and capital letters.


	2. Chapter 2

Andy was standing in the elevator in fear. She had no idea what Miranda was going to say to her. She must have seen her outside the night before. What was Andy going to say? Was she going to give Cassidy up? 

The elevator opened and Andy walked down the chillingly familiar hallway. She stopped in front of Emily's desk. 

Emily looked up and was about to snark at her when recognition washed over her face. "You?"

"I think I have an appointment with Miranda." Andy craned her neck to look at the day planner on Emily's desk.

Emily scowled and looked down, "5 o'clock... she had me cancel something actually, there's nothing on the book."

"Then show her in, for Heaven's sake," Miranda said from the doorway of her office. "You made me get up." 

Emily flushed bright red, "sorry, Miranda." 

"Get me a coffee." 

"Yes, Miranda." Emily jumped up and scurried off.

Andy walked into Miranda's office. It had been redone but Miranda's desk was still in the same spot at a perfect vantage point to see down the hallway. Miranda motioned dismissively to a chair as she sat behind her desk. 

"Do you know why I've asked you to come see me today?" Miranda leaned back comfortably and watched Andy fidget. Miranda remained unsure that it was actually Andy she had seen, so she figured she'd let Andy confirm or deny. 

Andy nodded once, "yes." 

"You walked Cassidy home last night."

She nodded again, "yes, I did." 

" _Why_?" 

"Well," Andy fidgeted again, "I ran into her when I was out last night and I know she's still young and I knew that you wouldn't have let her be out that late on a school night, so I escorted her home." 

Miranda listened and nodded. "Thank you."

Andy looked like she was struck dumb. Had Miranda actually said _thank you_? All of a sudden she was overcome with emotion. Ever since she'd left Runway she'd wanted Miranda to acknowledge that other people mattered. Everything else she'd felt for Miranda resurfaced and she had the sinking feeling that she'd just fallen back into Miranda's web. 

Andy didn't read Page Six but she knew that Miranda wasn't seeing anyone. Dare she dream?

"Uh, y-you're welcome." Andy stammered.

"I really do mean it." Miranda said, "I'm afraid that as the parent of teenagers I am falling somewhat short and it really means a lot to me that after everything that happened between us you would look out of for one of my girls." 

"I feel no animosity towards you, Miranda. I... _understand_ why things went down the way they did in Paris. I had to leave for myself because I was lost." Andy admitted. "I owed you an explanation. I blamed you for changing me but I actually should thank you for showing me myself." 

Miranda was surprised, her brow was furrowed in confusion and curiousity. She nodded a little, though she didn't really understand. "You're welcome, I suppose." 

"Um," Andy started and before she could stop herself she asked, "would you like to get a drink with me sometime?"

"Tonight?"

Andy was stunned, yet again. "Sure." _What_?

"Good. Ritz-Carlton, 8 o'clock."

"Good." Andy nodded, "I'll see you then." Andy stood up and exited the office, afraid her legs were going to give up on her. 

Emily opened her mouth to say something as she passed in the hallway with Miranda's coffee but Andy blew past her. She was on a mission now, she offered Emily an apologetic smile as the elevator doors closed. 

"Nigel!" Andy burst into The Closet, "where's Nigel?" She asked one of his assistants.

"He's in here somewhere." The young man looked startled by Andy's urgency.

"Thanks." She smiled and took off again. She found him in the back dictating directions to a clacker with a clipboard, "hey, Nigel, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Six!" Nigel smiled, he dismissed the clacker and approached Andy, "hey stranger, it's been a while."

"Nigel, I need a huge favor." Andy said as he hugged her, "I'm going out for drinks and I need to look _good_ , like designer good and I was hoping... could you hook me up?"

Nigel scoffed and laughed, "you can't go out for drinks in your regular clothes?"

"With Miranda. Did I forget to say with Miranda?"

Nigel's mouth dropped open. "With... Miranda? ...Priestly? Drinks..."

Andy nodded, "are you going to repeat everything?"

"Oh honey," Nigel made a sympathetic face, "you are a masochist. Come with me, I'll find you something suitable." 

"Thank you, Nigel, I owe you big time." 

"Oh hush," Nigel waved her off, "I owe you big for setting me up with _Marcus_."

"Oh hey, is that still going?" She grinned.

"I'm in heaven, Andy." Before Andy could ask any more questions he stopped in front of a rack, "I have the perfect dress. I just remembered! Miranda liked it but no one fit it really well and she said she would _kill_ to see someone look good in it. I think you can pull it off." 

"Thank you." Andy grinned ear to ear. 

He pulled the dress of the rack, "Carmen Marc Valvo, strapless two-tone. And for shoes... Jimmy Choo. Come." He led the way through the maze of the closet. "Miranda is going to piss herself when she sees you."

Andy laughed, "now that would be something to see."

Andy walked into the bar at 7:56 and sat down on a stool. The bartender gave her an approving once over and smiled, "can I get you something?"

"Mojito, please." Her heart was going to pound out of her chest and she hoped that a few sips of mojito before Miranda arrived would help to calm her down. Her leg swung nervously as she kept the corner of her eye trained on the door.

At 8:02 Miranda Priestly entered. Her eyes scanned the room discreetly and when they landed on Andy she sucked in a breath. She removed her sunglasses, eyes trained on Andy, she breathed out slowly and smiled. 

"Andrea," Miranda set her sunglasses down on the bar and shamelessly raked her eyes over Andy. She stopped on the gold Jimmy Choo sandals and let out a content sigh. Finally, her icy blue eyes landed on Andy's warm brown eyes and she smiled again. "You look magnificent."

Andy blushed a little, "thank you." Her eyes flitted over Miranda, "so do you, but when don't you?"

"Aren't you a flirt?" Miranda grinned to herself, settling on a stool next to Andy. "What are you drinking?"

"A mojito."

"Is it any good? That has mint in it, yes?"

"Yes."

"I've had a regular drink for so long I haven't tried anything new in a while." Miranda admitted then studied Andy's face, "maybe tonight will be the night for new things. May I have a little taste?"

"Hm?" Andy's eyes were wide. 

Miranda motioned to the drink, "do you mind?"

Andy pushed it closer to Miranda, Miranda reached for it and let her fingertips brush Andy's. Miranda watched her blush through her eyelashes. Miranda took a slow small sip and mmed softly. 

Andy let out a shaky breath. She suddenly cursed herself for not once getting a drink with anyone from the gay club, why she didn't practice being gay on someone safe, someone... _not Miranda Priestly_. 

Yet there she was, there was Miranda Priestly, watching her with unmistakably lustful eyes. Andy was sorely tempted. She wondered if Eve had had this exact feeling before reaching for the apple, she wanted it so badly that she felt an ache, but she knew that she shouldn't and once she did there would be no turning back. 

There already was no turning back. She'd borrowed the perfect dress from Nigel and Miranda had sized it up and mentally undressed her. It was a nice feeling. 

Three years ago this entire situation would have seemed completely impossible. It would have seemed completely repugnant. She would have rather gauged out both of her eyes, oedipus style, than have a social visit with Miranda Priestly.

It's really funny sometimes, how times can change. 

Andy realized she'd lost herself in thought. She looked up at Miranda, who was looking back at her, she wondered how long she'd gone without saying anything. She hoped she hadn't been silent for too long. She saw that Miranda had gotten her own drink. 

Was it an appletini? It looked like one. Andy watched Miranda sip from the martini glass and she couldn't take her eyes off her lips. 

Miranda's tongue darted out and ran along her upper lip to clear away the alcohol. Andy was hyperaware of every small movement and soft sound Miranda made. She wanted to reach out and touch her. She wanted to kiss her. She wanted to _say_ something.

Miranda deplored small talk. That much she remembered. 

"Let's go somewhere more private." Andy blurted.

The corners of Miranda's lips twitched in a sly grin. "Did you have somewhere in mind?"

"Well... we are in a hotel." Andy shrugged, "we could get a room."

Miranda's grin widened. "I knew I was right about you." She motioned to the bartender, she indicated the drinks, "these go on my tab."

Miranda led the way to the front desk. The receptionist was a foreign looking man. When he spoke Andy decided he was French. "Ah, Ms. Priestly, always a pleasure to have you with us. What can I do for you today?"

Miranda had reserved the function room for the twins' sweet sixteen and was currently trying to decide which band to hire, the girls had, quite obnoxiously, decided to have distinctly different tastes in music. Over the years Miranda had dropped so much money at the Ritz-Carlton that the staff was legitimately happy to see her. 

"We have a room booked for a meeting." Miranda said casually.

He looked through the computer and furrowed his brow. "One of the conference rooms?"

"No, an actual room."

He looked again and frowned, "I'm sorry, Ms. Priestly, we don't have a reservation for you." 

"So what you're telling me is that my associate comes all the way out here for a meeting and you _lose_ the reservation?" Miranda pursed her lips, "this is unacceptable."

"You're right, of course, Ms. Priestly. Allow me to rectify this." He typed on the keyboard and produced a keycard. "Please take room 329, no charge, of course, and please accept my humblest of apologies." 

Miranda snatched the card from him with a withering glare. 

Miranda couldn't believe that it was a coincidence that Andrea showed up to drinks in _the dress_. Miranda figured she must have gone to Nigel and he knew exactly what the dress meant to her. Miranda imagined that she knew her intentions based on her clothing choices. 

Once they were inside the room Andy looked nervous. Miranda furrowed her brow. 

Andy reached out and ran her fingers along Miranda's jaw. Miranda had acquisitioned them a room. Andy had to touch her to reassure herself that she was actually there with Miranda. She wrapped an arm around Miranda's shoulders and stepped forward, pressing her body against Miranda's.

Miranda let out a soft sigh. Andy felt wetness pool between her leg. The simple, soft sigh was enough to drive her wild. Andy pressed Miranda back against the door, capturing her lips in a searing, desperate kiss.

Miranda wrapped her arms around Andy and pulled her to the bed. Andy was surprised by Miranda's strength. Andy landed on her back on the bed, Miranda straddled her waist. "What do you want?" Miranda purred, leaning down and nuzzling her ear.

Andy kissed along Miranda's neck and moaned, "you, I want you."

Miranda dragged her tongue along the outer shell of Andy's ear. "Care to elaborate?" Miranda whispered sensually. "Do you want my tongue?" 

Andy whimpered.

"Do you want my fingers?" Miranda breathed.

Andy whimpered again, "oh god..." she murmured. Her eyes opened and she turned her head to Miranda. She whispered, with urgency, "I've never been with a woman before..." 

"Dealer's choice then." Miranda grinned and sat up. She pulled off her shirt and tossed it to the floor.

Andy grinned and bit her lip. She ran her hands up Miranda's bare back until she reached the clasp of her bra and deftly unhooked it. Her breasts fell forward into Andy's waiting hands. Andy let out a shaky breath, the breasts were surprisingly firm. Andy leaned in and kissed along the curves.

Miranda thrust her chest forward pleadingly. "Andrea..." 

Andy wrapped her lips around Miranda's nipple and swirled her tongue around it. Miranda moaned and Andy grew more bold and sucked on the sensitive areole. Miranda raked her fingernails over Andy's shoulder. 

"Miranda," Andy gasped as Miranda pinned her to the bed. 

"Andrea, I'm going to fuck you senseless." She reached underneath Andy's back and pulled down the zipper of the dress. Andy moaned and lifted up so Miranda could yank the dress off of her. 

Then Miranda's lips were on her. Andy felt like things started to get hazy, she was intoxicated by Miranda's movements as she moved deftly against her body. Miranda slipped her fingers under the waistband of Andy's thong and Andy whimpered helplessly. Miranda moaned, feeling the heat and wetness. 

Miranda bit down gently on one of Andy's nipples, causing her to cry out. "Oh god, Miranda..." She writhed a little, "please..."

Miranda kissed the inside of Andy's thigh, inching slowly towards the promise land. Andy quivered and Miranda knew that Andy was putty in her hands. And in her tongue. 

As Miranda's tongue made its first contact with Andy's sensitive clit, Andy gasped. Miranda tongue made tight circles over Andy's clit. Andy grabbed hold of the sheets desperately. She moaned loudly. 

She lifted her head to look down at the head of silver hair that was bobbing between her legs. "Oh fuck..." Andy moaned. 

Just as Andy thought she was being driven over the edge of sanity towards unadulterated madness, Miranda pushed three fingers into her former second assistant. Andy arched her back and cried out, grasping the sheets until her knuckles were white and suddenly her body exploded as she was rocked by a powerful orgasm.

Andy lay on her back panting. She looked over at Miranda in awe. Miranda sat up and watched her new lover writhe in pleasure with a swelling feeling of pride. She licked her lips, she could still taste her. 

Andy grinned and rubbed her eyes. When she looked up again, to her chagrin, Miranda was already dressed. She furrowed her brow and opened her mouth to say something, but found that no words came. 

She sat up and watched Miranda moving throughout the room. She came over and kissed Andy softly on the lips, "you should probably stay the night since I put up that fuss about you being from out of town." 

Andy stared at her in slack jawed bewilderment as Miranda slipped out of the room. "Goodnight..." she murmured dumbly.

The next day, Andy was sitting at her desk pounding the keys of her computer. _God, I'm an idiot. What the hell was I thinking? That was such a disaster. What was that? I'm a complete idiot!_

"Hey, hey, killer, lighten up on those keys, they're innocent bystanders. What's wrong?" Jimmy smiled at her from across their desks.

Andy sighed and rubbed her eyes. "This stays between us."

"Completely off the record." He laughed.

She leaned forward, "I got completely played last night. I had a torrid one night stand... and the worst part about it was it was my idea and _I_ got played."

"Left you totally unsatisfied, huh?"

"...actually, only I orgasmed."

"Oh." He shrugged, then smiled, "well, men are all the same."

"It wasn't a man. I told you I'm gay, didn't I?" Andy quirked an eyebrow.

"No! I would have remembered that..." he stared at her in awe with a goofy grin. 

"I definitely did. My first day on the job you asked me out and I said I don't date men." Andy insisted, "I definitely said it."

"You have to say lesbian or we fade out." He laughed, "well, in honor of your first slam, bam, thank you ma'am, I'm going to treat you to lunch."

Just then her cell phone vibrated signalling a text message. She opened it, it was from Miranda [ I don't do pillow talk well ].

Andy rolled her eyes and texted back [ I noticed ].

Another text message from Miranda read, [ it isn't personal ].

At that Andy felt tears spring to her eyes. She slammed the phone down on the desk. "Not _personal_." She spat, "of course not, how could I take it fucking personally?" She grumbled to herself. She certainly wasn't going to dignify that with a response. 

As it turned out, she didn't have to because Miranda texted her again, [ My house, 8pm, tonight ]. 

She bit her lip and looked to Jimmy, "should I go? Is that pathetic?"

Jimmy shrugged, "well, it sounds like she's trying to say she's sorry about walking out last night. I mean, she's saying it in a really abrasive, insensitive way, but... it sounds kind of like an apology."


	3. Chapter 3

Cassidy decided to call Emily. When the Brit answered the phone in her usual curt manner, Cassidy announced, "this is Cassidy Priestly, my mother wants you to get Andy Sachs's cell phone number."

" _Andy Sachs_? What on earth for?" Emily was suspicious.

"How the hell should I know? Just give it to me!" 

"Alright, alright." _Demon child..._ "Give me a moment."

Andy was standing on Miranda's doorstep at 7:59. She sighed, Miranda had certainly made her obsessive about getting places on the dot on time. She knocked.

Miranda came to the door and opened it, "come in."

Andy stepped in and walked towards the closet out of instinct. She stopped and couldn't decide what she should do.

Miranda waved her in the direction of the sitting room. "If we're going to date I'll give you the spare key."

Andy stopped and turned to Miranda, "if we're going to date? Miranda... you left me spread eagle in a hotel room last night."

"I told you it wasn't personal."

Andy scoffed, "Miranda? How can I not take that personally?"

Miranda watched Andy's face for a few long moments. She furrowed her brow, thought for a little bit longer and then sighed. "I get nervous." She admitted.

"Nervous?" Andy gawked, "about what?"

"How about I pour you a drink while dinner cooks?" Miranda moved to the bar and pulled out two glasses, "I hope you aren't a vegetarian." 

"Are you changing the subject?"

"For now." Miranda said cryptically. "What can I make for you? One of your mint drinks?"

"Miranda, stop. You're the first woman I've ever been with, I've barely been out of the closet for a year and I would really appreciate it if you didn't play head games with me. Just be straightforward and honest with me. Just talk to me sincerely or I'm leaving right now."

Miranda sighed, "I was nervous that you wouldn't like it. It was your first sexual experience with a woman and what if you hated it? I had to leave to avoid that conversation."

"That was just a stupid ego thing?"

She frowned, "I wouldn't call it _stupid_."

"That was the most unfair thing that you've ever done to me." Andy protested, "I was afraid that you regretted it, I thought my first sex with a woman was a huge disaster! It was very upsetting." 

Miranda thought for a moment, "I'm going to say something that I don't often say... and I won't repeat it, but..." she paused again, "I'm sorry."

Andy scoffed.

Miranda continued, "I've had a lot of bad relationships and I guess I got a little carried away with protecting myself. I did, however, enjoy last night immensely and I would like to do it again... and again and again..."

Andy smiled despite herself. "So what's for dinner?"

"I'm very glad you asked," Miranda grinned, "because I have laid out a whole spread and I think you'll like it."

When Andy left that evening she got the distinct feeling that she was in over her head. She was already head over heels for Miranda and she felt like she was walking on air. Miranda had slipped her the spare house key and kissed her goodnight. Andy would have stayed but she wanted to be the one to walk out that night. 

There was plenty of time for complete and total submission later.

Miranda and Andy spent almost every night together for the next three weeks. Three of the nights Miranda had spent with the girls and one she'd spend with Irv at a long and tediously annoying budget meeting. Andy had spent two nights working late. 

As much as Miranda had been a hellish boss, she was a doting lover, if a little unintentionally insensitive and Miranda's libido certainly gave Andy a run for her money and she absolutely wasn't complaining. 

Miranda had been adamant that the girls not know about their relationship yet. Andy agreed wholeheartedly, if for entirely different reasons. 

After a couple of weeks Cassidy got up the courage to text Andy. [ cassidy p here, given any more thought to dinner?]

Andy was at her desk when the message came in. She sighed and texted back. [no, cassidy]

[playing hard to get?]

Jimmy quirked an eyebrow at her, "what's up?"

"Oh it is so weird. I was out at a club a couple of weeks ago and I ran into the underage daughter of my former boss and she's hitting on me."

"How underage?" He asked and Andy gave him an incredulous look, "I'm not condoning it, I just want the exact facts."

"Fifteen."

"Yikes." He scowled. 

"Yeah. I've been completely clear with her but she has her mother's inability to take no for an answer." She said as she texted back, [im seeing someone]

[whats she got that i dont?]

"What's she saying now?"

"Jimmy, don't you have work to do?"

"Don't you?"

"Point taken. I'll let you read the messages afterwards." [a drivers license 4 one]

[i have my learners...wanna take a test drive?]

[cassidy you have to stop. i'm serious.] Andy even inserted the periods to emphasize her seriousness. 

[come on we could have fun]

[im blocking your number, im sorry] She felt bad about it but clearly there was no reasoning with Cassidy.

One night when Andy let herself into the townhouse she found Miranda in her study pouring over touring musical artists, wracking her brain for which musician to hire as the twins' sixteenth rapidly approached.

Andy wrapped her arms around Miranda's shoulders and kissed her neck. "Come to any conclusions yet?"

"Not a one." Miranda sighed. "I'm at a complete loss."

"Yeah," Andy sat in the chair next to the desk. "It's too bad you can't just ask them."

Miranda stopped and looked slowly over at Andy. " _You_ could talk to Cassidy."

"Whoa... what?" Andy's eyes went wide.

"You walked her home and it looked like you had a nice little conversation. She clearly likes you. It would be so easy for you."

"Miranda, no, I can't." She shook her head.

"Give me one good reason."

 _One? She's been propositioning me for three weeks, because she always brings up sex which is... just creepy. One good reason that I'm actually going to admit to you though?_ Andy sighed, "I don't have one, but I haven't been your assistant for three years, how would you explain my coming around?"

"Leave that to me." Miranda smiled, "I already have an idea."

"I was afraid of that..."

“No, no, it’ll be easy. The twins will be back from their father’s on Thursday and you can talk to her then.” Miranda stood up from her chair. “And this new delegation of tasks frees me up this evening.” 

Miranda bit her lip on a grin as her hands slid over Andy’s ass to cup and squeeze, pulling her against her suggestively. 

“How can I argue with that logic?” Andy playfully nipped at Miranda’s lip. 

“You can’t,” Miranda trailed kisses down Andy’s neck and bit gently at the nape, “you wouldn’t dare.” 

Andy jumped back with a giggle, “you have to catch me first.”

Miranda smirked, “cheeky girl.” She grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her back and pointed her in the direction of the settee. Andy landed on her back with a laugh and Miranda swung her leg over her, straddling her with precision. 

Andy tugged at Miranda’s ridiculously expensive, completely in the way, Chanel sweater. Miranda pulled it off and tossed it onto the back of her computer chair. Underneath she was wearing a camisole with lace embellishments. 

“This needs to come off too.” Andy traced her fingertip over the stitching. “But I do like it.”

“I’m glad that it’s up to your discerning standards.” Miranda snorted playfully, pulling it off as well. Her breasts fell free from their cotton confines and Andy’s hands were quick to cup them. Miranda moaned softly and Andy’s eyes fluttered shut. 

She just wanted to listen to Miranda, she wanted to hear all those little mmms and ahhhs, every sharp intake and every slow shaky exhale. 

Andy’s fingers kneaded the breasts as she sat up to meet them. She ran her lips and nose along the soft skin, smiling against the sensitive areas and downright grinning when Miranda arched her back, thrusting her chest forward against Andy’s mouth. 

Andy slowly extended her tongue and when it made its first contact with Miranda’s nipple she gasped and threw her arms around Andy, holding her tightly, not wanting the actions to cease. Andy was happy to oblige. She swirled her tongue around the dark pink areole and sucked softly on the nipple. 

Surprisingly Miranda had been more forthcoming emotionally than physically. That wasn’t to say that Miranda didn’t love and revel in any opportunity to get Andy in a compromising position. When Andy attempted to return the favor, however, Miranda subtly pushed her away. At first, Andy was almost grateful that Miranda didn’t want more from her sexually because she was still nervous. Now that the initial bout of nerves was dissipating Andy was starting to become a little frustrated but didn’t want to push too hard in case Miranda’s hesitance was based in something deep.

For now, Andy was happy to take whatever Miranda gave her. As Andy’s hands started to move lower she was met with resistance and ended up with her arms pinned above her head. 

That night when they went to Miranda’s bedroom and fell asleep, Miranda wrapped her arms protectively around Andy and buried her face in her thick brown hair.


	4. Chapter 4

"Cassidy?" Miranda knocked on the door frame.

Cassidy looked up from her book and pulled the ear bud out of her ear. She attempted to hide a grin upon seeing Andy. "Um, yes mom?"

"You remember Andrea, right?"

"Vaguely." Cassidy lied. 

“Andrea came over to get a tax form from when she worked for me. Would you mind entertaining her while I look for it?” 

Cassidy was skeptical but decided not to look a gift horse in the mouth. She shrugged, “alright.” 

Andy stood in the doorway after Miranda had left. She shifted her weight nervously. She didn’t really know where to start.

Cassidy was on her feet as soon as Miranda’s study door closed. She shut the door behind Andy and grinned, “couldn’t stay away, hm?”

“I came to get the tax thing.” Andy insisted helplessly.

“Are you sure it wasn’t even a little bit to see me?” Cassidy batted her eyelashes. 

“Cassidy, you’re a very good person and I would love to be your friend,” Andy tried, “but the sexual advances are inappropriate.”

“Your lips say no, but your presence says yes.” 

_How am I supposed to get around to musicians that both twins like from this conversation?_ When Miranda said she had a plan, clearly the plan was that Andy would devise a plan. Andy had to give her credit for her amazing powers of delegation. 

“Cassidy, I’m seeing someone and I’m very happy with her.” Andy sighed, “I’m sorry, Cassidy.”

Cassidy sighed and flopped down on her bed looking put out. “So why did you come here?”

“I came for the tax thing.”

“I don’t know… you really decided to brave my mother after three years just to get something that you could get an accountant to acquire for you? And for that matter I can’t believe that my mother actually has your tax form. _She_ has accountants.”

“Well, that’s the problem.” Andy lied, trying to think on her feet, “the accountants have been talking and looking for the tax thing but no one can find it so my accountant advised me to ask your mother about it directly.” 

“And it was that easy?”

“Are you kidding? I’ve been trying to find this tax form since Christmas!” 

Cassidy watched her with suspicion for a few more moments before nodding and seeming to accept that answer. “So what am I supposed to do to entertain you?”

Andy shrugged, trying to be casual. “We could listen to some music…”

“Alright,” Cassidy stuck her iPod on her iHome and started to scroll through the music. “What do you listen to?” 

“All kinds of music. What do you listen to?” Andy started trying to steer the conversation.

Cassidy shrugged, scrolling through, “I like Simple Plan and Something Corporate and Green Day. I can’t play those too loud though. My mom comes in and makes me turn them down.”

“What about Caroline?” 

“She doesn’t really like them either. She listens to really poppy stuff. Like, she listens to Britney Spears.” Cassidy rolled her eyes, “and if I hear Boom Boom Pow one more time I’m going to shoot her in the face.” 

Andy smiled a little, “aren’t there any bands that you can both agree on?”

“No.” Cassidy said quickly. Andy sucked in a breath and then Cassidy cocked her head in thought and said, “that’s not true. We both listen to Maroon 5. One time when she left her iPod at our dad’s house we listened to mine on the way to school and we totally played Songs About Jane, like, 50 times. Such a good album, their new CD is really great too, but I didn’t have it at the time.” 

Mission accomplished. Andy felt a great sense of pride. It was exactly how she used to feel when she had anwered Miranda’s challenge and achieved something that had seemed impossible or just plain ridiculous. 

Andy knew that she couldn’t just get up and walk out, she had to wait for Miranda to throw her a life preserver. Cassidy played her a medly of her favorite songs and Andy found herself liking them a lot more than she thought she was going to. 

“I’ll make you a CD.” Cassidy suggested, and added, “as a friendly gesture.”

Andy nodded and smiled a little, “that would be very nice, thank you, Cassidy.” 

“Will you unblock my phone number if I promise not to try to hit on you?” Cassidy looked hopeful. Andy hesitated a little and Cassidy continued, “you’re, like, the perfect woman and I want to be friends with you even if I can’t date you. Please?” 

“I’m not the perfect woman, you barely know me.”

“I know that you care very much about the daughter of someone you hated. You cared enough to get me a coffee so my mother wouldn’t know that I’d been drinking and you walked me right to the door so you’d be sure I got inside safely. You’re beautiful and you’re patient. You’re the perfect woman and I am so jealous of your girlfriend. You tell her if she doesn’t treat you well enough she’s going to have to answer to me.”

Andy blushed a little, she wanted to change the subject, “Cassidy, you’ll find someone your age who’s well suited to you.”

“And modest too!” Cassidy grinned at Andy’s pink cheeks. “You’re blushing, that is so damn cute.” 

“Andrea?” Miranda called from the hallway.

“I think that’s your cue.” Cassidy nodded towards the door. “I’ll give you a call once I make the CD and maybe we can meet for coffee sometime.”

Andy nodded, “I think that would be nice. Thank you. Maybe I’ll make you a CD too if I can get my program to work.” 

Cassidy laughed, “cool.”

Andy slipped out of the room and down to the study. Miranda swiveled around in her chair and sat forward, “and the winner is?”

“Maroon 5.”

“That sounds like a paint color. I think my bedroom is painted maroon number five.” 

“I thought your bedroom was mauve.” Andy teased, “but I know better than to contest your skills of color recognition.” 

Miranda smiled and ran her fingers through Andy’s bangs. “Shall I walk you out?”

“I saved you hours and hours of agonizing indecision and I don’t even get a kiss out of it?” Andy whispered, leaning closer.

“Oh, you want a kiss, do you?” Miranda grinned and tilted her head towards her lover.

“Uh-huh.” Andy inched closer slowly. 

Miranda slipped her fingers into Andy’s hair and captured her lips in a deep kiss. Andy wrapped her arms around Miranda’s back, returning the kiss with fervor. When the kiss broke apart they were both breathless. Miranda watched Andy’s face as Andy let her eyes flutter shut.

“When can I come see you again?” Andy whispered. 

“The twins are with me until their party but they have an arts lesson on Thursday night, you could come over for a nice dinner while they’re occupied.” 

“I’d like that.” 

Andy found Miranda in the kitchen when she arrived on Thursday night. She was stirring a sauce on the stovetop and munched absently on a piece of carrot. Andy slowly crept up behind her and laid her hands over her eyes. 

“Guess who.” She whispered into Miranda’s ear.

A shiver ran down Miranda’s back and she smiled, leaning against Andy. “I don’t even need to guess, I’d recognize these soft, wonderful fingers any day.” Miranda ran her fingertips over Andy’s knuckles and then drew the fingers to her mouth. 

Andy moaned and grinned, “at this rate we won’t make it to dinner.”

“And wouldn’t that be a shame,” Miranda teased, sucking softly on the digits. 

“You’re a tease.” Andy chuckled softly. 

Miranda smiled warmly, “I made chicken in a cream sauce and sauteed summer squash and carrots.”

“It looks amazing, as usual, Miranda.” Andy complimented as she looked over the selections. “You spoil me.” 

“Set the table and I’ll pour the wine.” Miranda liked to have Andy set the table because it was a good way to see what sort of a mood she was in. Sometimes she set the plates really close together, other times she set them a bit further apart. There wasn’t much difference in Andy’s setting, but she had used it to watch her marriages weakening as her husbands set the plates further and further apart. 

The plates were set very close. Miranda was pleased.

Andy was somewhat quiet as she ate her food. Miranda watched her, but didn’t question. Finally Andy looked up and said, “Miranda, I think we should talk.” 

Miranda sat back in her chair, bringing her wine to her lips and sipping. “Alright.” Andy could see that she just put Miranda’s guard up and realized she maybe should have used a different opening phrase. 

“I don’t really know where you are in your life in terms of relationships,” Andy started, “you know, what you’re looking for out of a relationship.”

Miranda sipped her wine and pursed her lips. 

Andy wished she’d never brought it up but was well aware that it was too late to turn back. 

“I’m really enjoying being with you-”

“But?” Miranda interrupted her. 

“But I feel like you’re holding back from me. I don’t know if it’s because you aren’t looking for anything long-term or something but I think you should know that I’m falling kind of hard for you.”

Miranda looked stunned. Andy continued, “for the sake of my heart, though, I need to know what you want out of us.” 

Miranda considered the words for a moment and furrowed her brow, “I think I’ve been completely forthcoming.”

“Emotionally, yes, but not physically.” 

Miranda scoffed, “I don’t know how much more sex we could have, Andrea.” 

Andy sighed, “Miranda, you barely let me touch you. I want to know if there’s a reason because I feel like you’re trying to keep me at arm’s length and I don’t know why.” 

“Oh.” Miranda said simply, leaning forward again. She sipped her wine and set the glass down before speaking. “I’ve only had one lover that could make me orgasm so I don’t really bother with it anymore.”

Andy frowned, “you’re not even going to give me a chance?”

“You’re 25 and I’m the first woman you’ve been with. You think you can do it?”

Andy hmphed, “have you ever given me a challenge that I haven’t risen to? I’m the person who got you the unpublished Harry Potter manuscript, aren’t I?”

“Well…”

“Well, nothing, Miranda. I’ve risen to every single challenge you have presented to me. You have to admit that.”

“I don’t _have_ to do anything,” Miranda said playfully, leaning back in her chair again but this time she watched Andy with interest instead of suspicion. 

Andy rose from her seat. “You know, Miranda,” She stood in front of the silver haired vixen, she took her hand and grinned down at her, “you don’t get to be the boss here.” 

“Oh don’t I?” Miranda squeezed Andy’s hand and brought it to her mouth, kissing and dragging her teeth over Andy’s palm. 

“Nope.” 

“You want to try, do you?” Miranda murmured into Andy’s hand. 

“I do.” Andy whispered, “since that first night I haven’t been able to get it out of my mind. I want to get lost between your legs, I want to feel you move and hear you moan my name. I want to touch you, I want to memorize you.” 

“Mmm,” Miranda slid her other hand over Andy’s back, dipping to cup her ass. 

“I want to be with you and I feel like I can only do that if you really let me in. You’re holding back from me and that doesn’t feel good. But Miranda, I can make you feel good.” 

Miranda’s head was tilted up to Andy, her lids were heavy, Andy knew that she had her in the palm of her hand. It was the first time she’d ever felt like she had Miranda right where she wanted her. For the first time that nagging thought in the back of her mind that said attempting a relationship with Miranda was a fool’s errand was completely silenced. 

Andy allowed herself to briefly consider if Miranda would find it to be a gross violation of ettiquette to have sex in the dining room. Her musings were cut short by Miranda grabbing her hand and dragging her towards the stair case. Up until that point Andy realized that Miranda went about sex in a very controlled, composed way and she was excited to get to see Miranda throwing caution to the wind and giving in to total abandon. 

Andy hit the bed first in typical fashion but she was quick to flip Miranda onto her back. Andy straddled her hips and sat back, taking in Miranda’s pleading eyes. 

Andy was nervous. She wasn’t going to deny it, if Miranda asked her she’d be honest. But she would be quick to clarify that it was the excited, anticipatory nervousness that one feels right before the best experience of one’s life. That rush of adrenaline one feels when they know that their whole life is going to change. 

“Roll over.” Andy said, getting off of Miranda and sitting next to her. Miranda raised an eyebrow in question. “Humor me.”

Miranda sat up to turn over and Andy stopped her and unbuttoned her shirt. She pressed kisses along her shoulders as the garment was gently pushed down her arms. Miranda slipped her eyes shut. 

Andy had a feeling that the bulk of Miranda’s orgasm problem was that she didn’t relax. She imagined that taking a deep breath and relaxing was probably the one skill that Miranda didn’t possess. 

“You’re so beautiful,” she whispered into the crook of Miranda’s neck. She slipped her eyes shut and ran her nose and cheek over Miranda’s soft skin. Her fingertips played up Miranda’s back, sliding up towards the clasp of her very expensive bra. Andy dipped her head to kiss down Miranda’s breast bone.

She unclasped the bra and Miranda’s breasts fell free. Andy’s hands reached up to cup them. Miranda moaned as the tip of Andy’s tongue brushed against her nipple. Miranda arched against her and Andy pulled back.

Miranda let out a snort of indignation. Andy bit her lip on a grin. 

“Patience,” Andy whispered.

“I don’t know the meaning of the word.” Miranda snorted again. 

“I know you don’t.” Andy placed soft kisses along Miranda’s jawline. “But I promise to make it worth your while.”

“You promise, do you?” Miranda took Andy’s hand and kissed the palm, “don’t make promises you can’t keep.”

“Don’t expect me to fail.” Andy grinned. Andy nipped at Miranda’s collarbone. “Roll over.” 

Miranda rolled over onto her back with a sigh. Andy couldn’t help but smile affectionately. Miranda’s whole life was clearly dramatic. 

Andy straddled her lower back, leaning back against Miranda’s ass a little. Andy dug her palms into Miranda’s back and pushed them up to her shoulder blades, eliciting a long low moan from Miranda. 

Thumbs pushed into the skin, circled the shoulder blades, stopping to gently massage out two tension knots. Miranda let out soft mmms and ahhhs as Andy’s fingers kneaded the creamy skin. 

Andy slid off of her and encouraged her to turn over again. Miranda rolled over and looked up at Andy with half-lidded eyes. “Andrea…” 

“Are you relaxed?” Andy whispered as her hands kneaded Miranda’s shoulders. 

Miranda slipped her eyes shut and let out a low moan, she nodded her approval. 

“Open your eyes, Miranda, keep them on me.” Andy whispered. Miranda bit the inside of her lip on a smile but didn’t open her eyes. “Hey, come on.” 

Miranda’s eyes fluttered open and the vibrant blue pools fixed on Andy. She looked like she was trying very hard not to grin. Andy was pleased with herself.

“Just keep your eyes on me.” Andy whispered as she kissed down Miranda’s stomach. Miranda lifted her hips off the bed as Andy got closer to the waist of her pants. 

Andy wanted Miranda relaxed, instead of anxious so she had to will herself to take her time with Miranda’s pants. Rather than tear them asunder she slid them slowly down Miranda’s legs. 

Once the pants passed over her toes and were dropped to the floor Andy ran her hands up her calves, made muscular by her 6 inch Jimmy Choo fetish. When Andy reached her hips they were raised up off the bed expectantly. Andy put her hands on her hip bones and gently pushed them back to the bed. 

“Stay relaxed and keep your eyes on me.” Andy kissed a hipbone and ran her hand over her thigh. She slipped her hand under the thigh and gently pulled it up and draped the leg over her shoulder. 

Andy ran her nose along the inside of Miranda’s thighs, pleased to find them wet and warm. She ran her tongue closer to Miranda’s center. Miranda whimpered and lifted her hips but lowered them back to the bed before Andy could scold her.

The key was patience. Andy suspected that it would be as hard on her as it was on Miranda. 

One finger slowly traced Miranda’s hot, wet cunt, the fingertip slipping teasingly into her opening. Miranda moaned and dragged her fingernails over Andy’s shoulder. “Please…”

Andy couldn’t help but pull her face up to stare in awe at Miranda. She was sure her ears had deceived her. 

Miranda dug her fingernails persistently and repeated a low, desperate, “ _please_.”

Andy grinned, leaning down to lick the line between her inner thigh and her pubic hair as she pushed two fingers into Miranda. Miranda moaned and slipped her eyes shut. 

“Miranda,” Andy said softly as her fingers slipped easily in and out of her lover, the tips curling to press against the sensitive tissue. “Look at me.” 

Miranda forced her eyes open. 

“Steady breath. Eyes on me.” Andy said calmly as she pushed her fingers deeply into Miranda, making her gasp and moan. “Stay relaxed.”

“Easy for you to say.” Miranda breathed. 

“I have faith in you.” Andy teased. She curled her fingers and pressed hard, “do you want another finger?” 

“Yesss.” 

“Maybe two?”

“ _Yes._ ” 

Andy pushed four fingers into her and Miranda stilled for a moment. Andy looked up with worry but realized that Miranda was revelling, she held perfectly still, nostrils flaring with each breath as she attempted to stay calm, the corners of her lips suggesting a smile and her eyes all but rolled back into her head. 

“Still with me?” Andy grinned, Miranda nodded weakly. 

Andy pushed her fingers into Miranda again, setting a rhythm, curling and uncurling, twisting and pushing. Miranda started to arch her back and Andy didn’t fuss. 

When Andy felt Miranda’s muscles starting to clench around her fingers she leaned down and ran her tongue along Miranda’s clit. Miranda sucked in a breath and Andy could hear her breathing becoming more labored and forced. 

Andy could scarcely believe how amazing it felt to watch Miranda writhe underneath her touch. Andy swirled her tongue around Miranda’s clit, slipping her own eyes shut, moaning as she tasted Miranda for the first time. 

Miranda’s fingernails found Andy’s shoulders, digging and pushing, holding Andy in place, not wanting her to stop. She lifted her hips up to Andy as all of her muscles started to tighten and she felt the knot of pleasure building, feeling it approaching critical mass. 

She moaned loudly, desperately and with an element of disbelief. She was about to orgasm. 

Miranda gasped as she felt one of her muscles relax and begin to contract rapidly, followed by a gushing of warm liquid and coherent thoughts became a distant memory as her body let go in a blinding orgasm. 

At that point she had to close her eyes, Andy be damned, she couldn’t do it. Her whole body tingled and weighed limply on the King sized mattress. She vaguely registered the weight on the bed shifting and opened her eyes narrowly when she felt Andy lay down beside her. 

Andy couldn’t have forced away the proudly satisfied grin even if she’d wanted to. Miranda closed her eyes again, grinning modestly at Andy’s grin. 

“Oh my god, Miranda,” Andy whispered, pushing the sweaty white hair away from her forehead. “That was so sexy. I had no idea you ejaculate. That is such a turn on…” 

Miranda was still reeling. 

“ _Oh my god_ ,” Andy grinned, “that was the sexiest most gratifying thing I’ve ever done.” 

Miranda turned her head to stare at Andy. Andy laughed, “say something.” When Miranda still remained silent Andy laughed again, “are you in an orgasm induced coma?”

“ _Jesus. Christ._ ” Miranda breathed. “ _Je-sus._ ” 

“I’ll take that as a compliment.” 

“I can’t move. I don’t want to move. I’ve never felt anything like that.” Her voice came in a hushed whisper.

“We don’t have to move, we can just lay here.” Andy wrapped her arms around Miranda and nuzzle her neck. 

Miranda sighed with contentment and closed her eyes.

Miranda’s head snapped up as she heard the front door slam shut and one of the twins called out to her. She looked over at the clock and rolled her eyes, “oh my god.” 

Andy stayed still, she didn’t know what she should do.

Miranda pulled on her clothing and ran her brush through her hair. She scowled at her reflection in the mirror. She turned to look at Andy, “do I smell like sex?”

“A little bit.” Andy nodded. 

“Mom, where are you?” 

Miranda poked her head out of her room and called down, “I’ll be down in a minute, babies.”

“What do you want me to do, Miranda?”

“I want you to stay here. They’ll be in their rooms soon enough and you can slip out.” Miranda picked up a little bottle of perfume from the beside and dabbed some on her neck and wrists. When she set it down she brushed her lips against Andy’s. “Next time you come over I can thank you properly.” 

“Believe me, that was its own reward, but I won’t argue.” Andy whispered, kissing Miranda.

Miranda found the girls in the dining room. She offered them a small smile and they grinned at her.

“You had someone over.” Caroline grinned.

“And you cooked.” Cassidy grabbed a carrot off of Miranda’s plate. 

“You had a date!” 

“Judging by the unfinished food a very _good_ date.” Cassidy continued to munch on Miranda’s food. 

“I had a stomach ache, I had to go to bed early.” Miranda insisted.

“Yeah, you had some kinda ache!” Caroline laughed.

“Girls!”

“We’re sixteen tomorrow, you don’t think we get it?” Cassidy snickered, “where is he?”

“There’s no he here, I told you I went to bed.” 

“For real?” Caroline furrowed her brow at Miranda’s sincerity. “There’s no he and you really went to bed?” 

“Really.” 

“Lame.” Cassidy protested, “I’m going to my room, I have to do homework.” 

“Ditto since this conversation just got really boring.” 

“Impertinent children.” Miranda smiled lovingly at her girls. “I’ll come kiss you goodnight before you go to bed.” 

The evening April air was still chilly but it smelled like spring. Andy and Miranda stood in the shadow of the elaborate molding on the porch. “I’m glad that we talked.” Miranda whispered.

“Me too.” Andy stood close to her. 

“You’re beautiful,” Miranda reached up and stroked Andy’s cheek gently. “I’ll talk to you soon.”

Andy kissed Miranda softly, “until then.” 

Miranda ascended the stairs towards the girls’ rooms. She knocked on both of their doors and said, loudly enough to be heard by bother, “can I speak with you girls for a moment?”

They emerged after a few moments, iPod earbuds in their hands. “Yeah, mom?” 

“Maybe we can sit down in my study for a minute and turn the music off?” She motioned to the study and the walked with her, shutting down their iPods as they walked. 

Once seated they looked at her expectantly. “What’s up?”

“I am dating someone. I didn’t want to tell you until I thought the relationship had a future because I know that my divorces were hard on you and my top priority is your stability.” 

“You’re happy, we’re happy.” Cassidy said and Caroline nodded her agreement.

“When do we meet him?” 

“It’s a woman actually.” Miranda bit the inside of her lip, nervous for their reactions.

“Cool.” Caroline shrugged, “when do we meet her?” 

Miranda watched them curiously for a moment. “Soon, I suppose. This weekend maybe?”

“Cool.” Cassidy nodded, the twins, “is that all?”

“…yes.” Miranda stood too and kissed Cassidy and Caroline’s cheeks. “Sweet dreams, girls.”

When the twins retreated into their rooms again Miranda sat back in her chair stunned at how easy that had been. She pulled out her phone and dialed Andy. It went straight to voicemail, she had learned to let go of a little of her contempt for leaving voicemails since dating Andy because she seemed to always run her battery down without noticing. “Just wanted to tell you, I told the girls about us and I would like you to come as my date to their party. A driver will pick you up at 6:45.”


	5. Chapter 5

Caroline crossed through the bathroom and sat down on Cassidy’s bed, “so how about that, huh? Did you know?”

“How would I have known?” Cassidy looked up.

“Gaydar? Isn’t that a thing?” 

Cassidy laughed and rolled her eyes, “I had no idea, Caroline. I guess you’re the odd one out now, hm?”

“She could be bisexual.” Caroline smirked. 

“I got the gay half, you got the straight half?” Cassidy grinned. 

Caroline nodded. “Exactly. The good news is that you can tell her now without any worry.”

“Maybe next week. I don’t feel like telling her yet.”

Andy dragged herself into the office at 5:13 after going out for a long and annoying interview. Jimmy smiled sympathetically at her. 

She flopped down into her chair, and looked tiredly at her friend. “How come you never get sent out on these interviews?”

“Because you are the eager one who said you’d do anything when you interviewed.” 

“Hey princess.” Dave, the editor, stuck his head out the door, “why don’t you try turning your phone on?”

Andy pulled it out of her pocket only to find that it had died. Again. “I’m sorry, the battery died. Did I miss anything important?” 

“Not this time.” He snapped, “just transcribe your interview and you can go.”

“Thanks.” She said meekly. She pulled the spare charger out of her desk and plugged it into the surge protector next to her computer. It immediately beeped signifying the voice message.

“Uh-oh.” Jimmy smirked, “sounds like you got an angry Dave message.”

Andy put the phone to her ear. She listened to the message, furrowed her brow and then her eyes went wide. 

“What?” Jimmy leaned forward. 

She snapped the phone shut. “Miranda told the girls.” 

“No shit?” 

“I don’t think she mentioned me by name though because I don’t have any angry messages from Cassidy…” 

“Or maybe she did and Cassidy is okay with it.”

“Do you not remember what it was like to be sixteen?” Andy raised an eyebrow.

“Fair enough… so she probably didn’t tell them.”

“She wants me to go to their surprise birthday party.” 

Jimmy couldn’t help but laugh, “it’ll be a surprise alright.”

“Not funny.” She opened her phone again and dialed Miranda’s phone which went straight to voicemail: ‘Spending the day with my twins, don’t leave a message. If it’s urgent: don’t leave a message.’ She closed the phone and sighed. 

“What are you going to do?”

“I guess I’m going to go to the party but it’ll be a completely moot point if I don’t transcribe this interview first.”

“I can’t believe you didn’t tell Miranda already. You were really just setting yourself up for this problem.” Jimmy said after a few minutes.

“I have to respect Cassidy’s privacy by not telling her mother that she’s gay if she doesn’t want her to know and I have to respect Miranda’s privacy and right to tell her girls on her own time. It wasn’t my place.”

“Can I come to the party? I need to see this.” He snickered.

“Absolutely not.” Andy laughed at him, “is this really your idea of a good time?” 

“I used to watch soap operas when I was unemployed and they’ve got nothing on you, girl.” He laughed and ducked the crumpled up paper Andy hurled at him. 

The girls looked at the clock in the living room. It was almost 7 o’clock on their sweet sixteen and no one had jumped out and yelled surprise. 

Miranda came down the stairs putting her earings in. “Are you ready to go to dinner?” 

“Just dinner?”

“Just dinner. Isn’t a nice dinner with your mother a nice evening?”

“Well, sure, it’s a good evening, but it’s our sweet sixteen.” Cassidy tried to hide her disappointment.

“Yeah, you know, we’re not ingracious.” Caroline started.

“I’m sure dinner will be really fun.” Cassidy said. The truth of the matter was that spending time with Miranda without the interruption of anything was a very rare occasion and while it wasn’t a sweet sixteen party they would make do. 

The car rolled up in front of the Ritz Carlton and they were met by the owner, who had to push his way through the crowd. “Mom, why’s it so crowded?” Cassidy stepped out and gave a little nod to Monsieur Charles. 

“How should I know, girls?” Miranda climbed out of the car behind them and allowed her hand to be kissed by Monsieur Charles. 

“Tout est pret pour les filles.” Charles beamed proudly.

“Bon. Et ma copine, elle est arrivée encore?” Miranda pressed a few crisp bills into his hand as a tip. 

“Oui, Madame, elle vous attends à l’intérieur.” 

“Excellente.” Miranda smiled.

“Mom, stop speaking French!” Caroline protested.

“You know we hate that.” Cassidy folded her arms over her chest.

“Of course, girls, you’re right.” Miranda motioned towards the door, “why don’t we go in?”

The crowd of people outside parted for the Priestly women, which wasn’t a surprise to either twin because crowds usually parted for their mother. Admirer’s fawned as Miranda passed, turning a blind eye to them. 

The lobby was loud and bustling. Cassidy and Caroline pressed together as they tried to navigate. “This is crazy, mom.” 

“I don’t even think you could get a table in here.” 

“We’ll see about that.” Miranda flagged down one of the hoteliers and said, “Priestly.”

“Oh yes, mais oui, right this way.” 

“Hey Cassidy,” a peppy brunette with a bright smile, took her friend by the arm, catching her attention. “Happy birthday again.” 

Cassidy hugged her, “thanks, Kiki.” She smiled, “did my mom invite you to dinner?” 

“Yeah, sort of.” Kiki tried to hide her grin. 

“The function room?” Cassidy looked over at Caroline and Miranda opened the door for them and both their jaws dropped in amazement. 

“Oh my god, mom!”

“No way!”

“Happy Sweet Sixteen, my darlings.” Miranda smiled, “I can’t believe you thought that I’d forgotten.” 

“We’ll never doubt you again.” Caroline hugged her and Cassidy rushed to hug her too. 

“Go on inside so they can start the music.” Miranda gave them gentle nudges towards the crowd. 

Miranda entered behind them at a slower pace. She scanned the crowd for Andy as the girls blended into the crowd. 

Andy stood by the punch bowl. Part of her wished that the punch was spiked because she had a feeling that a little alcohol would facilitate the inevitable confrontation. “Andy!” 

She turned around towards the voice to see that Cassidy had found her before Miranda. Andy bit her lip and smiled, “happy birthday, Cassidy.”

“Well it is now.” Cassidy grinned. “I’m so glad you’re here.”

Andy had a sinking feeling in her stomach.

“Wait… how would my mother know to invite you?” Cassidy furrowed her brow. She stared at Andy, trying to devise a plausible explanation. “Did Caroline know about the party and invite you? No… Caroline was totally surprised too… I never mentioned you by name to my friends…”

“Cassidy,” Andy started in a calming voice. “I have to tell you something.”

“Which means that my mother had to have invited you… which seems really out of character…” Cassidy was beginning to have the horrifying suspicion, the unacceptable realization was creeping up on her no matter how hard she tried to deny it. “Which means…”

“Cassidy, please don’t overreact.”

“I don’t plan to overreact! My reactions are going to be completely appropriate!” Cassidy raged, “holy fucking shit! No fucking way, Andy!”

“Cassidy, calm down.” Andy put a hand on her arm.

“No!” Cassidy swatted her away. She started to vainly wipe at her wet eyes as tears started to fall. 

“Cassidy, please, don’t cry.” Andy looked around for a napkin and held it out to the distraught twin. 

“No!” Cassidy grabbed the napkin and threw it. “You’re nine years older than me and my mother is 35 years older than you!” 

“But your mother and I are both over 18, we’re both legal adults.” Andy furrowed her brow, “how do you know how old I am?”

“I googled you.” Cassidy muttered, trying to curb her crying. Andy tried to put a comforting arm over her and Cassidy pushed her away, “don’t fucking touch me!” 

Andy watched helplessly as Cassidy pushed into the crowd and disappeared. Kiki appeared at Andy’s side, “is Cassidy alright?”

“No, she needs a friend, would you go find her?” Andy was grateful for the sympathetic face who nodded and took off after the fiery redhead. 

Andy knew that she had to find Miranda because she knew that Cassidy was looking for her too. Andy didn’t know what she would say but she felt like she should be there to defend herself. 

Maneuvering through a sea of teenagers was more difficult than it should have been. Andy pushed against dancing bodies, calling out, “excuse me!” and being completely ignored. She sighed heavily.

Miranda had stepped out into the hallway, out of the dark, stuffy makeshift dance club. She pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and was going to call Andy but Cassidy pushed the door open, locking eyes with Miranda and letting the door slam shut behind her.

Miranda shoved the phone back into her purse, instantly more interested in her crying daughter than locating her elusive lover. “Sweetheart, what’s wrong? Are you hurt?” 

She moved to take her in her arms but Cassidy staggered back towards the wall. “It’s not fair. Why am I always eclipsed by you? Why can’t I ever just have anything?”

“Cassidy, baby, what are you talking about?” Miranda was confused but poised to hug her should she decide she was ready for it.

“Of course you don’t know what I’m talking about! You don’t even ever think about these things! I’m not just Cassidy, you know? I’m Cassidy _Priestly_ , I’m Beastly Priestly’s daughter, the Satan spawn, the fortunate daughter. No one knows me just for me. It’s like you’re my baggage, I can’t have anything that’s just mine!” 

“What happened, Cassidy? Tell me.” Miranda’s brow furrowed and she couldn’t deny that Cassidy’s rant had left her feeling hurt with the suspicion that there was more to come.

“I’m gay and you took all the fun out of that by coming out to me first. That sucks. I didn’t even get to shock you, you took all the fun out of coming out. I can’t do anything that you haven’t already done bigger and more grandly!” Cassidy spat, “what the fuck? Why can’t you ever just be average?” 

Miranda blinked and felt that her eyes were wet. She opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. She furrowed her brow, swallowing her pain. 

Cassidy sniffed as she wiped at her soaking face, “and how the fuck did you manage to land the perfect woman. You are such a _bitch_ and you’re dating an angel.”

Miranda blinkeda few more times, tear drops sliding down her cheeks. “Is that what you think of me, Cassidy? Am I that horrible?”

“ _I_ want Andy.” Cassidy yelled, “you don’t fucking get it! I want her! You don’t deserve her, she’s too good for you! You’re going to chew her up and spit her out and you’re going to break her heart! You don’t even know what a good thing you have!”

“You think I don’t know how good she is?” Miranda scowled, “you have no idea what our relationship is like and how dare you presume to. I can’t believe you think I could be so cruel.”

“What the fuck, mom? You’re cruel every day!” Cassidy gawked incredulously, “they call you Beastly Priestly, the Queen of Mean, Hell on Heels, Satan’s Mistress, it’s pretty much a generally excepted perception that you’re a bitch and a half, mom, you can’t tell me you don’t know that.”

“I don’t have to defend myself to you but there’s a world of difference between how I treat people professionally and personally.”

“I think four divorces speak for themselves!”

“They all left _me_.” Miranda said in a slow, controlled voice, her resolve starting to crack at the end. She locked her jaw but her lip quivered anyway. “We can talk about this at home, go enjoy your party.” 

Guilt washed over Cassidy as she awoke from her tirade to see Miranda starting to cry in front of her. “Mom…”

“ _Go_.”


	6. Chapter 6

Andy looked around the room and still hadn’t been able to find any of the Priestlys, she would have even settled for Caroline. Her phone vibrated in her pocket, “Miranda,” she breathed into the razr. “Where are you?”

“Outside. Would you meet me?”

“Yeah, of course, are you okay?”

“I’m out in front of the hotel.” Miranda closed the phone and crossed her arms with indignance and waited. 

Andy made haste. Cassidy had undoubtedly caught up with Miranda and Miranda wanted some answers. She knew the tone all too well. 

The air was colder than Andy expected it to be. She stopped in front of Miranda and her expression was so icy she thought: of course it’s freezing out here!

Miranda had a few streaks of tears through her mineral foundation and her eyes were wet. Andy knew that the appropriate reaction under normal circumstances would be to step forward and wrap her arms around her comfortingly, run her fingers through Miranda’s soft silver hair and lean her forehead against hers. 

These were clearly abnormal circumstances. She took a tentative step closer to Miranda. “Miranda, are you alright?”

“What did you do my daughter?” 

“Nothing, Miranda.” 

Miranda wiped at her face and, in a moment of uncharacteristic hysterics, yelled, “don’t lie to me! Did you sleep with my daughter?”

“No.” Andy snapped. “I don’t appreciate being accused of statutory rape, Miranda, don’t do that again. That time that I walked her home I ran into her at a bar and I brought her home because I knew she was underage. She asked me out and I said no because that would be inappropriate. That is the whole truth. I swear on my life.”

Miranda scowled but looked chastized, “you should have told me. You’re the one who lectured me on not being forthcoming.”

Andy shook her head firmly, “I should no more have told you that Cassidy was gay than I should have told her you are. I respected both of your privacy and I kept my word to both of you. I would do everything the same way all over again.”

Miranda was silent for a moment, “you entered into a relationship with me knowing that this confrontation was inevitable.”

Andy nodded. 

“Why on earth would you do that?” Miranda furrowed her brow.

“You’re worth it. You’re worth it and more. I’d do it all over again if I had to.” Andy admitted, “I wish it hadn’t taken me so long to ask you out in the first place. Every day I just think about how happy I am and that’s because of you. You are so worth it.”

“Andrea?” Miranda blinked back fresh tears.

“Yeah, Miranda?” Andy whispered. 

Miranda swallowed hard and lowered her voice, “I love you.”

“I love you too, Miranda.” She said softly, a gust of wind blowing her hair around her face.

“I want to be mad at you for not telling me. I’m trying so hard to tell myself that you’re a jerk for having kept that from me but I feel like if you hadn’t I would feel like you were unprincipled and soft…”

Andy smiled a little. “Maybe I would have been before I worked for you, maybe I would have been before you.” 

“I feel humble. This… is an odd feeling. I feel tiny, I feel reduced and diminished.”

“You always stand tall to me, Miranda.” 

“My daughter hates me.” Miranda sighed heavily.

“She doesn’t hate you. She’s sixteen, she doesn’t know how to deal with her emotions, she’s all hormones and angst.” Andy stepped closer to Miranda. 

“I could never have planned for this in a million years. I’ve thought about how to handle their first heartbreaks but I couldn’t have ever planned on you and I couldn’t have ever planned that I would somehow play a role in her first heartbreak.” 

“You can’t plan for teenagers, it’s like they intuit your plans and they do the opposite.”

“How is it that you sound like a better parent than I do?” 

“I’m not, I’m just closer to my teenaged years than you are.” Andy reached up and touched Miranda’s face gently. Miranda leaned into the touch. “You’re Miranda Priestly, you’re larger than life, you’re wonderful and grand and you just need an Andrea Sachs to keep you tethered to the ground.”

“I guess I’ve been waiting for an Andrea Sachs all my life.” Miranda slid her fingers into Andy’s rich brown locks. 

“That’s the way I see it.” Andy smiled warmly. 

“Just keep reminding me not to overshadow you.” Miranda said firmly, “don’t ever settle for life in my shadow.”

“Not a chance in Hell, darling,” Andy smiled, “I’m going to remind you every day why you chose me and I’m going to remind you every day why you’re going to choose me every day because you love me and I love you. And I’m going to help you with Cassidy.”

“I don’t know what would help with Cassidy.” Miranda admitted, she shook her head, “I don’t know how to fix this.”

“Luckily you don’t have to do it alone.” 

“Hey, I have to talk to you.” Caroline grabbed Cassidy by the arm. 

Cassidy stopped and scowled at Caroline, “what?”

“That was a really shitty thing to say to mom.” Caroline scowled.

“You heard that?” Cassidy bit her lip.

“I saw you run out of the room crying and, because I’m a good sister, I wanted to see what was wrong.” Caroline folded her arms across her chest. “Mom can’t help who she is. She was famous before we were born and she’s always going to be famous and it isn’t about us. Her life isn’t about us.”

“You would so not be this rational if she tried to pick up your boyfriend or whatever!” 

“Oh shut the fuck up, Cass.” Caroline rolled her eyes. “Stop acting like a martyr. Like you really thought that your going out to 21+ clubs wasn’t going to bite you in the ass eventually? You were either going to get caught and grounded forever and be sent to a Catholic school in the Alps or you were going to get in way over your head and get really hurt.”

“Caro, spare me the lecture.”

“No, I won’t, because you have to listen to it. Mom won’t give it to you because she doesn’t want to hurt you anymore because she loves your ungrateful ass. You and I went through three divorces with her and it was the worst feeling in the world seeing her sad. If I could go the rest of my life without ever seeing her cry again I would do whatever that would take. I just want her to be happy and I want her to be with someone who loves her. If you stand in the way of that, if you make this good thing that she has into something upsetting I will never forgive you.” 

Cassidy wiped at her fresh tears. “What about my happiness?”

“Andy already told you no. That was the end of your involvement. I want you both to be happy but even if mom wasn’t with Andy you wouldn’t be with Andy. You were getting that, you totally were and you need to accept that for real.” Cassidy opened her mouth to speak and Caroline cut her off. “It isn’t about you. It’s about mom. She would do anything for you and you need to return the favor by just letting her be happy and being happy for her.”

“You’re right. It’s really annoying. When did you grow up so much more than me?” Cassidy wiped at her eyes. 

Caroline wrapped her arms around her and hugged her tightly, “I just had the luxury of seeing this from the outside instead of being part of it. You’ll have plenty of opportunities to tell me how stupid I am in the future, of that I am sure.”

“Happy birthday, Caroline.”

“Happy birthday, Cassidy.” 

“I have to go find mom.” Cassidy pushed the door to the hallway open and stepped out into the brightly lit space. Miranda and Andy both slowed to a stop when they saw Cassidy.

Andy looked at Miranda, “I’ll go wait for you inside.” She squeezed Miranda’s hand. 

Miranda watched Cassidy with guarded eyes and Cassidy watched her mother with guilt. She stepped towards her. “Mom, I’m so sorry. I know I said some really hurtful things and I can’t take them back but I don’t really mean them. You’re not my baggage, you’re my mother and you planned this party for me and I didn’t even say thank you.” 

“You’re welcome.” Miranda said simply. 

“Of course I’m happy for you and I’m sorry if I said anything other than congratulations. I want you to be happy, I just want you to be happy.”

“Sweetheart, that’s all I want, too. I want you to be happy.” She stepped forward and drew her daughter into her arms, leaning her face against her soft hair. “I love you, Cassidy. I’m still mad at you, but I love you.” 

“So we’re okay?” 

“We will be,” she kissed her temple, “we’ll be okay, bobsey. We can talk about it later, okay? You should enjoy your party.”

Cassidy nodded and stepped back from Miranda. She watched her over her shoulder as she passed through the doors. She smiled at Kiki as she approached.

“Hey, I’ve been looking for you. Are you okay?” 

“Yeah, I’m going to be. It’s a long story.” Cassidy shook her head, “I’m sorry I’ve been hard to find.”

“It’s okay, I just wanted to give you something.” Kiki smiled.

“Oh?” 

Kiki stepped forward and pressed her lips gently against Cassidy’s lips. Cassidy’s heart skipped a beat and she smiled against Kiki reaching up to touch her cheek. 

When Kiki pulled back Cassidy searched her face hopefully. Kiki smiled shyly and said, “happy birthday, Cassidy.”


End file.
